thesummerlandsboysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kankers Sisters in Vacation
"The Kankers Sisters in Vacation" is a season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which the Summerlands are puzzled by what object could a key they found unlock? Plot The Summerlands newest enterprise of a service station goes quickly wrong when Rolf's tractor runs amok - though Patrick admits he could have done a more professional job! The boys decide to take five but there's no rest for the wicked as somebody has parked their trailer in Zack's garden. Well not just somebody, it’s the Kanker Sisters and they're on vacation and worse still they expect the Summerlands to provide the entertainments as well as doing their laundry. As if that wasn't enough the boys find their most private sanctuaries have been invaded for take home souvenirs - Double D's ant farm has been rudely violated and the secrets of Zack's closet are revealed in all their embarrassing glory - and they're not the only ones to suffer - Plank has been callously downgraded to a common back scratcher - oh the shame! It dawns on the Summerlands that the Kankers think a little holiday romance wouldn't come amiss either much to the amusement of all - its enough to make anyone scream. So how do you get rid of such tenacious holidaymakers, Patrick? The answer it seems lies in the weather. Location * Zack's House * Double D's House Characters * Patrick * Double D * Zack * Kids * The Kanker Sisters Quotes *'Zack': "Patrick, give me a hand!" Patrick one of Edd's hands "Found one!" Double D: "This joke is older than my Mesozoic fossil collection, Patrick." Patrick: "Whoops, there it goes. Yep. My brain stopped." ---- *'Lee': "Hey Marie get me with Zack, Hello!, Marie film me!" Marie: "Film what? You just standing there?" Lee: "I was gonna hang Zack from a rear view mirror like a troll." Marie: "Big Whoop!" ---- *'Marie': a pair of briefs from Zack's closet "Hey, are these real leopard skin undies?" Zack: "Argh!!!" Double D: "That's quite a statement, Zack." Zack: and blushing "They're my brother's! What?" Marie: "Says 'Zack' on the tag." Zack: "That's it, Get out of my room!" ---- *'Double D': the Kankers "Zack, I fear they're becoming amorous." Zack: "What's that mean?" Double D: in Zack's ear is heard screaming as the view then shows the outside of the hallway ---- *'Lee': large sack of laundry over the fence and onto the Summerlands "Hey Patrick! Here's our unmentionables! Press 'em, fold 'em and don't skimp on the starch!" ---- *'Rolf': "May the fleas from your cows inflame your rhubarb!" ---- *'May': on her stomach "Hey Marie, can you flip me over I'm getting crispy." May: "Marie, flip me over, I'm getting crispy!" May: "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up, May! May over ---- *'Patrick': "One plus one equals one on a bun." ---- *'Zack': "Uh, we use new Stench Away deodorant. Keeps me dry and fresh." Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." Marie: "Give me that!" Lee: "All right, all right! ---- *'May': having Plank stolen from her "Give me back my backscratcher!" Jonny: "Scratch This." ---- *'Patrick': Okey dokey, smokey! laughs That rhymed. Double D: I must say this turned out quite well. Patrick trailer: Cheerio, Kanker Sisterio! Lee: Now what? Patrick: trailer away Don't even think about it, think about it! Double D: Please Patrick, no more rhymes!